


I trust you

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Mild Blood, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, nothing bad I swear, only a lil tho, they love eachother sm, very fluffy yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: “I could hurt you,”“You could never hurt me. I trust you.”(in which oikawa is a vampire who was turned against his will and is hiding it from iwaizumi. this is how they come to terms with their feelings and oikawa's predicament.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> hello all my beautiful loves <3 im sorry i kinda fell off the face of the earth for a few months. i always start stuff and never finish it ugh. i actually wrote this all in one sitting and its meant to be very comforting/aesthetic? at least it was to write it. if yall like it might make something multi-chapter :) comments and feedback helps authors sm <3!
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> pls dont be scared by the vampire or blood tag, i promise it's actually so sweet ;-; there's just an itty bitty cut.

“Stay over tonight.”

Oikawa pauses, letting his steps slowly falter until he comes to a halt. His chocolate brown irises swirl in thought for a moment. Iwaizumi seems to sense his confusion and hesitation.

“You haven’t been sleeping. You haven’t been eating. Your performance has been lacking in both extracurriculars and academics,” Iwaiuzmi pauses for a moment, letting Oikawa breathe in and fully comprehend what he’s saying. Oikawa’s finger twitches and he slouches slightly, something he does to make himself appear smaller. He’s closing in on himself, physically and emotionally.

“Yet you refuse to tell me why.”

Oikawa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before he looks up and smiles. There’s so many cracks in that pathetic mask he calls a facade that Iwaizumi has to hold back his scoff. “I’ll be okay,”

Iwaizumi regards him for a moment, before he shoves his hands into his pockets. “Let’s go.”

For once, Oikawa doesn’t oppose nor argue his way out of it. He doesn’t squirm under Iwaizumi’s glare, he simply accepts the words and allows himself to follow. He straightens himself out and gazes up into the sky. It’s never that calming shade of indigo anymore, it’s a hazy gray at the moment. Oikawa doesn’t mind. He breathes in the scent of wet grass from a previous shower and lets his shoulders relax. It’ll rain again soon, he decides.

“Oi,”

Oikawa slowly opens his eyes and directs his gaze towards his best friend. He gives a sheepish smile for just standing in the open and walks up the porch steps to where Iwaizumi is holding the door open. They take their shoes off and head inside, Oikawa plopping down on the couch and taking out his notebook. Iwaizumi makes a beeline for the kitchen, picking up a small sticky note left of the fridge.

“Ma’s staying late at work so I’ll cook, what sounds good?” Iwaizumi sets the note down and turns the kitchen light on, the warm vanilla hue illuminating the cozy enclosure.

Oikawa turns his body to rest his arms on the head of the couch so he can see where Iwaizumi is standing in the kitchen. Iwaizumi in question, is smiling fondly at the plants that sit perched on the window sill. Succulents have always been his mother’s favorite, Oikawa remembers. Oikawa can pinpoint exactly what’s buzzing through Iwaizumi’s head as he gently lifts a plump leaf. They won't be needing their daily misting, the oncoming downpour of rain, which he’s sure Iwaizumi could sense on their way home as well, will substitute nicely. Something about the entire display felt so comfortingly domestic. The Iwaizumi residence was small and cozy, if Oikawa ever got an apartment in the future, this is precisely what he would be looking for.  
Oikawa hums gently and lulls his head to the side. “Anything.”

Iwaizumi grazes the tips of his fingers over the lovely ivy draping over the windowsill. “You’re oddly complacent. It’s not like you.” He notes.

Oikawa puts a hand over his forehead in mock hurt. “Iwa-chan, you wound me. I can be nice.”

“Not without an ulterior motive you’re not.” Iwaizumi grins, there’s no bite to his words. When they’re alone, Iwaizumi softens drastically and tends to baby Oikawa. Even if he’s being his usual bratty persistent self. Not that he would ever admit that outloud. That isn’t to say that he stops making fun of Oikawa, they still fall into their familiar banter. However, there are times like this, when Iwaizumi can see how tired Oikawa truly is, that he chooses not to overdo it with the insults.

“I’m always straightforward and genuine!” Oikawa whines, though his voice isn’t its usual octave. It’s softer, weaker than usual.

“Whatever you say, Oikawa. If you’re in the mood for anything, how does yakisoba sound?”

“Sure. I’ll help you in a minute, I just need to finish this last page of notes.”

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue. If this had been a year ago, Iwaizumi would have kept Oikawa as far away from the kitchen as possible, in fear of him burning it down. Like that one time.

“It’s not like you to fall behind on your notes” Iwaizumi notes after about fifteen minutes of silence. Unusual for Oikawa. Had he fallen asleep?

“I got sick towards the end of class, so I had Kokoro-kun send me the notes.”

“Sick? You didn’t tell me.” Iwaizumi frowns, washes his hands in preparation to chop the vegetables.

“Silly Iwa-chan, you were in class. I know you’re always looking for an excuse to get out but you need to learn. Thank goodness someone can’t get dumber.” Oikawa teases. Iwaizumi can’t even bring himself to scowl at that, he’s relieved Oikawa isn’t so exhausted that he can still make jokes like normal.

“Yeah, that’s great in your case.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Finish your notes, idiot.”

“Sure thing, Mom.” Oikawa rolls his eyes and faces forward again. Iwaizumi huffs out a chuckle at his childish behavior. For a fleeting moment he allows himself to forget that something is wrong with Oikawa. That they live in a world that’s falling to pieces. And for once it wasn’t the humans at fault. Vampires. They seemed like a childish myth, one like Oikawa’s aliens he’d always been so obsessed with. Naturally, when the news reported their first unofficial sighting of what appeared to be a “vampire,” many disregarded it and pushed it out of their thoughts, dubbing it nothing but a hoax. That is until sightings spiked, real evidence was found and civilization came to a halt. That was about three years ago. Being at home with Oikawa felt more comforting than anything, it allowed them both to forget. Or at least one of them.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi curses, drawing his hand back in a natural reflex. He’d let himself delve too much into his own thoughts that he’d cut himself. Upon further examination, it appeared to be quite deep. “Shit..” Iwaizumi repeats again.

Iwaizumi looks up to see Oikawa already staring directly at him. Iwaizumi falters under his chocolate gaze, there’s something glinting about it that makes Iwaizumi want to squirm and shy away. “Could you grab me a paper towel..?”

Oikawa’s finger twitches once more and he snaps out of.. Whatever that was. He nods and gets up, walking over to the sink.

“You cut yourself?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi blinks, a bit thrown off by Oikawa’s robotic behavior. 

As Oikawa turns to face Iwaizumi he hesitates. “Where?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, lifting his bleeding finger. Oikawa gulps, enough that the back of his throat clicks. He breathes in steadily and forces himself to regain composure. “This little thing?” Oikawa sets the paper towel aside and gently takes Iwaizumi’s wrist in his hand.

“Oi- What are you-”

Oikawa ignores his squirming as he slowly runs his tongue along the cut on Iwaizumi’s finger. He started from the lowest drip threatening to fall from Iwaizumi’s skin, and gently licked his way to the tip of his finger. Iwaiuzumi was transfixed on watching as the thick scarlet coating onto Oikawa’s tongue, allowing his natural skin color to be seen through again. Oikawa pulls back, swallowing the remaining blood that painted his tongue. Iwaizumi watches as a small bead dribbles down to Oikawa’s nether lip and he pretends not to fixate on the way Oikawa’s throat moved when he swallowed.

“Y-You have..” Iwaizumi could barely finish his sentence, he felt as though he was permanently frozen, pinned under Oikawa’s predatory gaze.

“Whoops,” Oikawa parts his lips to swipe his tongue along his bottom lip and Iwaizumi nearly stumbles backwards. Was he seeing correctly?

“Iwa-chan..?”

Iwaizumi raises his hand, cupping Oikawa’s cheek. Now it was Oikawa’s turn to freeze, caught up in the affection, he could feel himself gently sinking into the warmth of Iwaizumi's calloused palm. Like a bug trapped in a spiders web, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Until Iwaizumi forces his thumb to push Oikawa’s top lip up, revealing his pearly whites that were slightly stained red with Iwaizumi’s blood. His finger pushes against an abnormally pointy... fang.

Oikawa pulls himself away, stepping away from Iwaizumi a bit frantically. “Don’t! I-I was just-”

“How long?”

“W-What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me right now, Tooru. How fucking long have you been one of them?” Iwaizumi snaps.

Oikawa recoils and looks about ready to collapse into himself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn't tell you, but this is why! I’m a monster, Iwa-chan! And I-I couldn’t do anything to stop it-” Oikawa blabbles, sinking to his knees and covering his mouth.

Iwaizumi pauses for a moment, realizing he’s been much too harsh. So it’s been over a week then. If Oikawa didn’t hurt him then, he would never now. Oikawa was better than that. Iwaizumi gently drops to his knees so he can be at eye level with Oikawa. He reaches out, to which Oikawa flinches slightly. He pauses until he slowly tilts Oikawa’s chin up. He’s trembling. Irrational tears threatening to fall from those big brown watery eyes. 

“Stop it.. You’re not a monster. I overreacted because I was caught off guard, I had no idea. I was suspicious of your behavior but I didn’t think it was because of this. Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi keeps his tone soft, as if he was talking to a scared animal.

“I didn’t want t-to be taken away from you. They separate humans and v-vampires, and I could never handle losing you. I didn’t want to be this way, I-Iwa-chan.” Oikawa blubbers uselessly, his bottom lip trembling.

“So you nearly starved yourself. You’ve been refusing to drink blood.” Iwaizumi sighs.

“I could never-”

Iwaizumi cuts him off by gently coaxing Oikawa’s lips open once more, he slips his finger inside and allows himself to relax. Oikawa makes a small noise of protest and Iwaizumi shakes his head. With a muffled whimper Oikawa closes his lips and softly sucks on the cut, running his tongue along it to clean it of blood. It stings slightly, but with the way Oikawa is moving his tongue, Iwaizumi knows he’s been very careful not to apply too much pressure to the fresh wound.

“I don’t care if you’re a human or a vampire, Tooru. I’m never going to leave you. We’re in this together. And if that means sparing a little blood every now and then so you can live, that’s what’s going to happen.”

Oikawa shakes and gently pulls away from Iwaizumi’s finger, now slick with his spit. Fresh tears are falling along porcelain cheeks once more. He leans his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, clinging desperately to his shirt. “I love you.”

Iwaizumi threads his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Oikawa practically purrs under the touch in response. “I love you too,” He kisses the top of Oikawa’s head.

“You’re still hungry.” Iwaizumi hums, it’s a statement and not a question. Oikawa nods timidly against his shoulder. This is so out of his element that it makes Iwaizumi frown. Oikawa holds himself so high and proud, and here he is crumpled against Iwaizumi’s chest in tears.

“You’re gonna be okay, Tooru. We’re gonna be okay.” He corrects before Oikawa can argue. He gently shrugs his jacket off and Oikawa’s breath hitches. Iwaizumi cusps the back of Oikawa’s neck and lulls his head to the side. “It’s okay.”

“I could hurt you,”

“You could never hurt me. I trust you.”

Oikawa looks at him guiltily before leaning in and slowly sinking his fangs into Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi winces slightly, it stings a bit. It’s the same pain you would experience when getting a papercut, but you endure it longer, he decides. He loops his fingers around the baby hairs of Oikawa’s neck and allows him to drink. Iwaizumi feels a little hazy when Oikawa pulls away, he gently licks over the mark to sooth it.

“Better?” 

Oikawa wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and nods. “Can I..”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi looks at him, thumbing gently over his faint freckles. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Iwaizumi smiles. “You never have to ask.”

“Yes I do, Iwa-chan. We aren’t dating, and I literally still taste like your-”

Iwaizumi reaches up and flicks Oikawa’s forehead, to which he yelps and pulls away.

“I don’t just say ‘I love you’ to anyone. I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry it took this happening for me to say it. I shouldn’t have kept you waiting.”

“Iwa-chan is such a sap..” Oikawa grins,

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and gently pulls Oikawa in to press their lips together. It’s soft and tentative, Oikawa is putty under him, and he gently strokes Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa sighs gently and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. When they pull apart Oikawa rests their foreheads together. “You’re sure this doesn’t change anything for us?”

“When has anything? You’re still an annoying brat, you just need blood instead of milk bread to survive.” Iwaizumi snorts.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I thought you loved me!”

“Mmm..” Iwaizumi pretends to think as Oikawa squawks indignantly.

“I’m just kidding. Everything will be fine.”

“I trust you.”


End file.
